Unexpected events
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: A beautiful summer day in New York. But inside the sewers, a huge fight is going completely wrong... While master Splinter is gone, Donnie and Leo are having the biggest fight of their lives. How are the brothers going to fix this? Fluff ahead! ;) I do not own TMNT.
1. Fight

**VERY SLIGHT SPOILERS: 'New girl in town'**

* * *

It was a nice summer day. The sun was shining, not a cloud to be seen, not much traffic (considering you live in New York, anyway). But under the ground, things weren't so peaceful.  
In the lair of the four brothers was a huge fight going on.  
Raph VS Leo. The usual. Mikey and Donnie were just sitting on the couch, waiting for it to end to they could start their sparring session.

Master Splinter had left for two days and had left Leo in charge. Mikey and Donnie were fine with that. Raph… not so much.  
"Why did he leave you in charge?!", Raph yelled "I could do way better than you!"  
"Oh yeah?!", Leo yelled back "I remember when I left you in charge! Mikey almost got killed! If Donnie hadn't been there, all of you would have been goners!"  
Donnie sighed and looked at Mikey. They both remembered the fight with snakeweed a couple of months ago. Raph had a nervous breakdown and Donnie had gotten them out of there back to safety.

"Guys", Donnie tried to interfere "Can we please leave me out of this and just start sparring?"  
"Don, you always want to get out of a fight without actually fighting!", Raph replied "For once, say what you think for real!"  
"Raph, you know Donnie never inferteres when we're talking like this!", Leo yelled at Raph "He's too much of a coward to do that! The only time he's brave if when he's working on one of projects! And only because there's a 95% chance that they will blow up and kill the entire population of New York! And that even turns him into the worst ninja imaginable! "

SLAP

Raph and Mikey just stood there with their mouths open and eyes who could fall out of their head any moment, watching Leo lying on the ground. On his left cheek was a red mark, shaped exactly like Donnie's hand. Donnie himself had moved with a speed nobody could have expected from the genius and had slapped his brother!  
Leo just lay there with his hand on his cheek. When he looked up, he looked straight into the eyes of Donnie. Straight into the dark brown eyes that normally held so much care and calmness. Now, there only was anger. Much like Raph, actually.

Leo pulled himself into a sitting position and thought about what he had just said to his brother.  
_Too much of a coward, they will blow up, worst ninja imaginable...  
_The gravity of his words started to dawn on him.  
Leo bit his lower lip as he looked up again: "Donnie, I-" But he never even got the chance to finish his sentence._  
_

"I know I'll never be good enough for you, Leonardo. But I just hoped you could accept me the way I am. But clearly, I'm not as smart as I thought I was, because I could never have seen this coming…"  
After that, he just turned around and walked away. He didn't run, he didn't even jump over their entrance! He just walked, like he gave the others a chance to convince him to stay. But the others were to shocked to even move.

When he was just out of sight, Donnie stopped and listened if anybody was coming. There wasn't a sound to be heard. He took a deep breath and sighed: "Fine. If that's the way you want things to be, it's hardly fair to argue…". And nobody saw the single tear rolling down his cheek.

Back at the lair, Raph had finally gotten over the shock and pulled Leo back to his feet: "You okay, bro? That was a pretty hard slap!"  
But Leo didn't answer. All he did was sigh: "I didn't mean it, Donnie… He knows that, right?"  
He turned to Raph and Mikey when he said that. His two younger brothers looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

After a while, Mikey spoke up: "I don't know, Leo. He looked pretty angry…"  
Raph shook his head: "That wasn't just angry. That was anger that concealed pain. Believe me, I should know! He didn't want to show how much you hurt him, so he slapped you instead."  
"I have to find him!", Leo said "I have to make this up to him!" "I'll come with you", Mikey said. "And I'll stay here, in case he would come back", Raph added.

Leo and Mikey took off and yelled Don's name through the entire sewer system which was known to them (which was a huge part!). But no Donatello to be found.  
"We will have to face it…", Leo finally said when they were back home "Donnie is gone…"

**Author's note: Hi! :) Hope you liked it! Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but turned out a little longer than I was expecting… Anyway, review and let me know if you would like me to continue this! **

**And, last but certainly(!) not least: enjoy your summer vacation!... :D **


	2. Done

When Leo and Mikey got back to the lair, they were both hoping that Donnie had just went for a walk or run and was now just tinkering in his lab.  
But the hopefull look on Raph's face when he saw them, said enough. "Nothing?", Raph asked.  
"Nope!", Mikey answered as he sat down on the couch "Nothing! Zero! Nada! Niente!"  
"We get it!", Leo and Raph replied simultaneously.

"Can't we try to trace his T-phone?", Leo asked.  
"I tried", Raph answered "but it just isn't giving any signal. It's like his phone is broken."  
"But he loves that phone!", Mikey exclaimed "He would never let anything happen to it!"  
Raph nodded: "I know. So, there are two explanations left. Either he got ambushed and captured or…"  
"Or he turned the signal of himself", Leo finished the sentence "He made it, he knows everything about it."

Mikey stood up and faced his oldest brothers: "But that means… he doesn't want us to find him?"  
"Indeed Mikey", Raph agreed "We can try to call April and Casey and ask them if they've seen him, but I doubt it."  
Leo thought about this: "Raph, call Casey. Mikey, you call April. I'll try to trace his phone once again."

"And if we don't find him?", the youngest said. Leo and Raph both looked at Mikey without knowing what to say.  
Finally, Leo took a deep breath and tried to control the quiver in his voice: "If we don't find him, than that's his way of saying that he's done with us…"

* * *

With Donnie  
**Donnie's POV**

I kept walking without knowing where I was going. I could still hear Leo's words in my head.  
_Too much of a coward, they will blow up, worst ninja imaginable… _

I let his words get to me, even though I knew deep inside he wasn't thinking straight at that moment. He was in the middle of a fight with Raph. They always pushed each other to their limits.

I slapped my oldest brother! How could I do that?! Me! The calm, friendly, peace loving turtle!  
Raph had been right, I always try to get out of something without violence.  
And even in a word fight, I kept my cool. But not this time. He had crossed the line!  
He even said my inventions could kill almost the entire population of New York! Ok, so maybe there had been some minor explosions, but nothing serious! Nobody had gotten hurt… except my pride maybe.

I thought about were I could go now.  
April or Casey? No way, they would search there first!  
I had already heard them calling my name.  
With every cry, I could hear their voices grow more anxious.  
But I couldn't face them now. Maybe never again. I even turned of the tracing signal on my T-phone.  
But both me and Leo had crossed the line. And I needed time to think.

Then, I had an idea. I had found a huge place in the sewers a couple of weeks ago. My brothers knew nothing about it.  
It was extremely close to the junkyard I regularly went to. I used it to test some of my more dangerous inventions or to just let off some steam (you can really scream there and nobody would hear you!).  
I even had a matras, power and a coffee machine there. What more can a turtle need?

When I got there and sat down on the ground, I looked around and thought. _What would my brothers be doing right now? Probably looking for me.  
_Because I knew how Mikey hated it when I wasn't at home for a couple of hours, so I had a feeling I would have some explaining to do when I got back.  
IF I got back…

Because at that moment, I didn't feel like ever returning. Not because I didn't love them, of course not! I still cared about them! I just doubted if they felt the same.

I always say that when you're angry, you say the first thing that comes into your mind.  
But in my opinion, you don't say those things if you've never thought about them.  
And neither Raph nor Mikey had stopped Leo or had backed me up.

Someday, I would go back. But at that very moment, I was done with them…

* * *

**Author's note: Hi! Sorry for another late update. I was a little busy... Anyway, hope you like it! :D And thanks to all of you who are reading my stories! :) It means a lot to me! **


	3. Message

That evening at the lair

Raph had been torturing the practice dummy for hours on end without taking a break.  
Leo had been in the dojo practicing some kata's for the same amount of time.  
Mikey had been in the living room, just watching the floor and letting his mind wonder off.

'Why wouldn't Donnie want us to find him?', he thought 'Leo said mean things, Donnie did something mean. They're even! So why did he leave?!'  
He sighed and let himself drop down on the couch. He already had tried to call Donnie several times, but he never picked up. So his phone was on, but he just chose not to answer.  
Then, Mikey got an idea. He got his T-phone and went to his room.  
There, he closed the door and sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath and called Donnie again. And once again, he heard the same voicemail.  
But this time, he left a message.:"Hey bro, it's Mikey. Look, I know why you left and I respect that. We all know you don't want to be found, and that's okay. But it's just not the same without you… But could you do me a favor? Just send me something to let me know you're okay. Can you do that? Anything, I don't care what… I miss you, Don…"  
After he left the message, he turned off his phone and started crying. While he was talking, he had barely been able to stop himself from crying.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
He turned around and saw Raph standing there, covered in sweat. "What… what are you doing here?", he asked with a voice still full of tears.  
"I went to go take a shower when I heard you were in your room", Raph answered "So when I walked past your door, I kind of heard everything you said…"  
Mikey sighed: "Go ahead, yell at me for not leaving him alone. But I just want him back..."  
Raph sat down next to Mikey on his bed and put his arm around his baby brother: "We all want him back. But pushing him will only result in driving him away. The only thing we can do is giving him all the time he needs."

Then, Mikey's and Raph's T-phone got a text at the same time. "Did you also get a smiley?", asked Raph.  
Mikey nodded with a sad smile on his face: "I knew Donnie would react."  
Rapid footsteps were coming towards the room.  
Two seconds later, a panting Leo stood in the doorway with his T-phone in his hand: "Did you guys also get a smiley?"  
Raph nodded with a smile: "Donnie. Mikey left a message asking to send him something. Just to show him he's okay. And clearly he accidentally sent it to all of us."  
Leo looked at the screen of his T-phone and shook his head with a small grin: "Donnie doesn't do something by accident. He wouldn't do this if he didn't care about us."  
Mikey nodded with a smile on his face: "He loves us! He'll come around, Leo. Just give him some more time. But everything will be fine in the end. I just know so!"

Raph and Leo smiled at the enthusiasm of their youngest brother.  
They could think of a million comebacks and a thousand of reasons why it wouldn't be alright.  
But they couldn't bring themselves to destroy this picture: their brother so full of joy, just from a text with a smiley.

So, when Mikey asked to go out skating a little in the sewers they agreed. One condition, he had to stay close to the lair so he couldn't get himself into trouble. Mikey promised, took his skateboard and ran out.  
None of them could have predicted the consequences of this simple action…

**Author's note: Hi! Again, SOOOO sorry about the EXTREME late update! I'm working on something else in the meantime and it kind of took all of my time... Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! :D  
Suggestions are always welcome (to continue this story or for antoher story)! :)  
Next update will be sooner, promise! :) **


	4. Hero

Donnie's POV

I know I originally said that I needed time to think things through. So when I saw that Mikey called me, I just let it ring and didn't pick up my phone. But then, it immediately started playing Mikey's voicemail message.  
My heart just melted when I heard what he said! It's so like him to ask for a message to show that I was okay. When I heard the tears in his voice, I barely could contain myself! So I turned the message off and took a moment to think about what I should do.

Then, I grinned and sent all three of them a message with a smiley.  
They would understand what I meant. They always did and they always will…

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I couldn't think of anything to do, so I took my bo and went for a walk. It was possible that Mikey was skating on his favorite spot.  
Sure, it was close to the lair but I had managed to 'spy' on him before without him noticing me.

But when I got closer to the lair, I heard some strange sounds that didn't seem familiar to me. When I turned around, I saw a couple of foot bots walking around, probably looking for the lair. And they were coming in the right direction for a change! Before they even had a chance to grab their weapons, I had already taken them down. I started running towards our home, just to make sure there weren't any more of them.  
Then, I saw Mikey skateboarding. I stayed hidden, but smiled. He had always been an energetic guy.  
He seemed rather happy. Maybe because I had sent him a message? We had always had been close.  
We also looked out for each other. Like the foot bots that were charging at him!  
And he hadn't even noticed!

'Actually, I wanted to stay hidden', I thought 'Well, too bad!' I jumped from my hiding spot and hit the robot closest to Mikey in his head.  
Mikey turned around, but before he could react he was ambushed from the back. I took care of all of them and then turned back to take care of Mikey.  
He looked pretty okay, but I didn't want to think about what could have happened if I hadn't showed up…

Finally, Mikey responded: "I'm really glad to see you, Don." The smile on his face was worth more than all the money in the world to me. I smiled back and pulled him to his feet.  
As soon as he stood, he pulled me into a hug and started begging me to come home together with him.  
"Leo's really sorry!", he explained "He would do anything to get you back home!"  
But I shook my head: "No, Mikey. I'm sorry, but I need some more time to think."  
He sighed: "Then will you at least walk me back to the lair? You don't have to come in."  
I agreed and we started the short walk back to the lair.

I don't think Mikey had ever been so quiet during a walk.

* * *

When we could see the lair, I stopped walking and turned so I could face Mikey: "You go and ask Leo and Raph to take care of those scratches."  
Mikey nodded, but I could see there was something he still wanted to say.  
Finally, he said what was on his mind: "I want to go with you!"  
My eyes grew big, but I smiled. Sometimes, it really felt like I was the oldest one.  
"You have to go home, Mikey.", I explained.

Then, he buried his face in my plastron and threw his arms around me: "It's not home without you…"  
And when I felt my plastron growing wet, I couldn't help but shed a tear myself.  
Finally, I pushed him away and convinced him that everything was better this way.

When I got back to my 'hiding place', I noticed I got a text from Leo.  
It said: 'Thank you for saving Mikey. He's convinced that you're a hero… And so am I. I know that no words in this universe can make up for what I said to you, but I'll give it a try anyway: I'm sorry.'

When I read his text, I smiled. We both had acted on impulse and we both had some explaining to do.  
At that moment, I knew me and Leo had at least one extra thing in common: we both wouldn't get a lot of sleep that night...

**Author's note: Sorry for another late update! Don't blame me, blame my health! I keep getting sick and it keeps me from updating! :( Anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! Probably one more chapter after this! :D **

**Suggestions are always welcome! :) **


	5. Home

Donnie's POV

The next morning, I woke up at 5:30 am. Early, even for me! But still, I was wide awake. So I had some coffee and walked back to the lair. Everybody would probably still be asleep, but I could wait for them to wake up. On my way over there, I saw the robots I had taken out to protect Mikey.  
Once again, I thought about what could have happened if I hadn't found Mikey… It just gave me the chills.

When I could see the lair ahead, I checked the time. 6 am.  
Even at a slow pace, I reached it fairly easy. I still wondered how nobody ever had found my 'secret spot'. Anyway, that was something for another time.  
Now, I needed to get back home.  
To my brothers.  
To my family.

* * *

I entered our lair as quiet as I could, careful not to wake anybody. I looked around and let a small smile creep onto my face.  
The dummy was completely wrecked, Raph clearly had been in need to let off some steam.  
Mikey's skateboard was lying carelessly close to the entrance. He had been too excited or stressed after I walked him back.  
There was a book lying on the ground next to the sofa, Leo had been reading to keep his mind from worrying. But why would he leave it on the floor? When I got closer, I got my answer. Leo was sleeping on the sofa with his had fallen to the back. I smiled lovingly and picked up the book. It was his favorite, so he wouldn't want it to get all wrinkly.

After I had put the book back in Leo's room, I put my bo staff back in my own room and went back to the living room. Leo was still asleep, so I sat down next to him and waited for him to wake up by himself.  
Just five minutes after I had taken my place, he started mumbling in his sleep: 'Don't go, Don. Please… I need you… I'm sorry…' Suddenly, he shot up and looked around. Clearly, he hadn't noticed me yet, because he let his head drop in his hands and sighed.

"What were you thinking, Leo?", he said to himself "That he would just be sitting next to you and you could just continue your life? Like nothing ever happened "  
"Well… yes", I couldn't keep myself from answering.  
Leo hadn't expected that, because he jumped up in a fighting pose and faced me with a startled look.  
And all I could do was start laughing. Come on, it was hilarious! Well, at least to me it was.

When Leo had finally gotten over his shock, Leo took a deep breath: "Donnie? Is it really you?"  
I sighed: "No, can't you see? I'm a Martian who has come here to kidnap you!"  
Now, he finally showed a small smile.  
In response, I stood up as well and walked over to him to apologize for my childish behavior. But before I could say anything, he had run up to me and pulled me into a hug: "I'm sorry, Donnie. For everything. I didn't mean a word I said! Can you forgive please forgive me?"  
I smiled and hugged back: "Only if you can forgive me for slapping you in the face and running away."  
He pulled back and nodded: "Deal!"

At that moment, we heard a sort of squeal coming from behind me. But before I even had a chance to turn around, I was tackled to the ground by a green-orange blur. Mikey was on top of me screaming things like 'yes!' and 'I knew it!'. Leo pulled him back to his feet and then he helped me back up.  
When we were all standing back on our own two feet, Mikey started jumping: "I knew you would come back! I told them! But they wouldn't believe me! But I kept telling them and telling them!"  
I looked to Leo to see if he really had been telling them as often as he claimed he had. One look at Leo's face told me that Mikey wasn't exaggerating.

"What's up with all that noise?!", Raph yelled from his bedroom. He didn't like anyone waking him up before 8:30. And anybody who did… Let's just say: you don't want to be that person!  
"Come here Raph!", Mikey yelled, still jumping around me. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to miss this!", Leo joined in while winking at me. I turned around and faced the bedrooms. After some grunting and very creative cursing (that I won't repeat), Raph came out of his room with the sleep still written on his face and a big yawn escaping his mouth.  
It didn't take him more than three seconds to notice me. Then, faster than I've ever seen him move this early, he ran up to us and trapped me in a headlock. "Would you look at that!", he said with a big grin on his face "My little brother has joined us once again!" I sighed, but smiled as well: "I'm also happy to see you, Raph". He let me go and I stood up again.

Mikey threw his arm around my shoulder: "Oh man, I missed you!". I smiled, noticing how much I meant to my only younger brother. But what about the others? Leo seemed to be able to read my thoughts: "We all did!". Raph nodded, still with a small grin on his face. "I missed you guys to, believe me!", I answered.

"Group hug!", Mikey yelled as he just pulled me and Raph together. And once again, Mikey surprised us with his strength (you wouldn't expect such a small guy to hold so muchpower!).  
Leo joined in and soon enough, we were all part of a half forced, but completely loving group hug.  
When we let go, we looked at each other.  
It felt like years had passed, when in reality it had only been about a day. But we all knew we would never forget this.

* * *

We all jumped up when a deep voice startled us: "Hello, my sons. I am glad to see you all awake so early." We stood straight and welcomed master Splinter back.  
He looked at each of us separately with a questionable look.  
"Have I missed anything?", he asked.

We looked at each other and winked.  
Then, I answered: "Missed anything? Nah!"  
"What could you possibly have missed?", Leo added "Nothing ever happens down here anyway!"  
Sensei believed us and walked to his room.

Behind his back, the four of us shared a last grin and the silent promise that these two days were our little secret. The fight, the talk and the lessons we all learned from it.  
Because, where's the fun in life if you can't even have some small secrets from your parents...

* * *

**Author's note: First, I'm extremely sorry for the extremely late update! Some problems and I was busy. Second, this is the end of this fanfic. I really hope you all liked it! It turned out to be much longer than I first intended it to be, but that how I work. And third, suggestions for a new story are always welcome! I still have one waiting in line. Don't think that I have forgotten about that! It's still in my list and it will probably be the next one. But it can take a while with school starting all over again… But it will be there soon! **

**X  
Sweetheart91597 :) **


End file.
